


Leyendas y mitologías.

by Hacheron



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hacheron/pseuds/Hacheron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No está corregido. Está Incompleto.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Leyendas y mitologías.

**Author's Note:**

> No está corregido. Está Incompleto.

Cuentan las leyendas que Ul, dios del tiempo y los cuentos escuchó el eco de una voz que rebotaba en las estrellas, sin rumbo. Éste eco repetía que la señora del poder y la prosperidad, Ek, había encomendado a As, de la Ira y el Deber, que guardase en secreto unas historias prohibidas, que nadie debería encontrar.

Ul, considerándose maestro de las historias, exigió a As que le entregara las historias. As se negó, y Ul, enojado, hizo temblar la tierra, esperando que los suelos removidos dejasen ver esos libros, en caso de que estuvieran enterrados. Como contramedida, As dividió la Pangea en varias secciones, dividiendo la vibración entre el espacio y el tiempo, retrasando de forma indefinida la empresa del otro. Ul buscó en el agua, y levantó los océanos para poder ver si las historias se hallaban debajo. Queriendo evitarlo, As trajo el Verano al mundo, haciendo que las aguas se volvieran nubes y cegando a Ul. Ya irritado, Ul arremetió contra As y ambos se placaron, cayendo en picado al suelo envueltos en llamas. Justo antes de caer sobre una aldea de los mortales,ambos se detuvieron, el uno al otro y se recriminaron el daño que podrían haber hecho.

Yn, que se hallaba jugando con los niños de la aldea, al ver a los dos dioses discutiendo, huyó hacia el Firmamento, y contó al resto lo que había visto. Ek envió a Io, señor de la vida y la diplomacia, y éste tomó la forma del gigantesco dragón Räknogg, que de un rugido calló a los otros dos que seguían discutiendo, y los envió al Firmamento.

Ek convocó un pleito para discutir el problema entre ellos dos, y al ver lo que habiá sucedido, condenó a As por haber roto la Pangea y evaporado los mares, creando nubes que impedían ver lo ocurrido en el mundo de los mortales. Su castigo fue el trabajo de separar los restos de Pangea para que no se estrellaran entre ellos y los mortales no fueran dañados. Condenó a Ul por haber creído a un eco vagabundo, y por perseguir historias prohibidas. Ek le entregó a Ul las historias, pero le dió la condición de que jamás, en ningún tiempo, podría leerlas.


End file.
